Le micro de la vérité
by Ange et Hermichocos
Summary: **Chapitre Unique** Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un micro qui nous oblige à dévoiler nos sentiments et laché dans la grande salle?


Le micro de la vérité

****

Auteur : Ange et Hermichocos s'excusent d'avance de devoir vous faire passer un moment à l'asile 

****

Genre : Humour/Drama

****

Level : G 

_ Mes chers élèves, déclara Dumbledore, vous avez devant vous, le micro de Rutchumbergzub.

Un " quoi ? " général retentit dans la grande salle. 

_ Laissez tomber, un gars qui m'a racketté à mes débuts de Poudlard … Bref, pour vous dire que ce micro est loin d'être ordinaire. 

_ Et il fait quoi le micro de ce super gars ? Demanda un Serpentard. 

Dumbledore attrapa alors le micro et : 

(Jennifer-" au soleil ") 

_La vérité_

L'exposer un peu plus

à Poudlard 

Avec ce petit micro 

Juste dans vos mains

Elle éclatera enfin. 

_ Qui veut commencer ? Questionna le directeur en reposant le micro sur son socle. 

Un silence mortel s'imposa dans toute l'école mais il fut bien vite brisé par les jumeaux Weasley. 

_ Nous on se lance ! s'écria Georges. 

Et, en l'espace de deux secondes, ils furent sur la scène. Fred s'empara de l'objet tant convoité et immédiatement, il se mit à chanter, bientôt rejoint par son frère. 

(Callogero-" En apesanteur ") 

__

On a une blague d'enfer

dès que Ron arrêtera de se cacher

quand on l'aura r'péré

il va payer pour cet été

alors

quand on l'remarque

derrière Harry

s'en sera bientôt fini pour lui

Ron se releva d'un bond de derrière Harry et se précipita derrière Hermione pendant que le micro volait vers lui. Ce fut alors dans les mains de la pauvre jeune fille que celui ci tomba. 

(Céline Dion-" D'amour ou d'amitié " )

__

Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas  
Comment l'aimer lui seul peut décider  
Qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié  
Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie  
Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie  
Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas  
Comment l'aimer, il a l'air d'hésiter  
Entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié  
Et je suis comme une île en plein océan  
On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand  


Hermione lançait des regards désespérés autour d'elle, et, d'un coup, une auréole de saint apparut au dessus de la tête d'Harry qui lui prit le micro d'un regard sauveur. La jeune fille avait l'impression que Ron allait lui sauter dessus. Et c'est en faisant un effort surhumain qu'elle réussit à se tourner pour cacher le rouge qui montait à ses joues. Mais son embarras n'était rien comparer à la colère qui montait en Ron. Ce fut sur cette ambiance tendue, et sans remarquer le trouble de ses amis, qu'Harry se mit à chanter :

(Daniel Balavoine-"Je ne suis pas un héros ")

__

Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros

C'est alors qu'une gigantesque tornade de vent ouvrit la porte de la grande salle et que Voldemort apparut. _  
__ Je suis peut être un héros, je viens d'avoir une idée, lança brusquement Harry en balançant le micro dans la foule. 

Ce fut au tour de Lavande de le rattraper et de se mettre à pousser la chansonnette. 

(Guesch Patti- " Etienne ")

__

Seamus, Seamus   
Oh ! tiens-le bien  
Affolé affolant  
Il glisse comme un gant  
Pas de limite au goût du Gryffondor  
Reste allongé je vais te rallumer  
Aïe  
Seamus.

Au lieu de balancer le micro à Voldemort qui s'exerçait déjà à jeter des Avada Kedavra et qui était en train de décimer la moitié des Poufsouffle, Lavande lança le micro à l'inspirateur de sa chanson. Malheureusement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire. 

(Lio-" Les brunes ne comptent pas pour des prunes ") 

__

Tout le monde  
Répète en chœur que les hommes préfèrent les blondes  
Qu'ils fondent  
Pour une décolorée en moins d'une seconde  
J'ai l'impression qu'ils confondent  
Et Parvati, à moins qu'on la tonde  
C'est quand même bien une brune  
Les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes  


Le jeune homme apeuré se fit arraché le micro par une Lavande qui montrait les crocs et dont les yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

(Lio-" Fallait pas commencer ")

__

Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu me trompes  
Depuis des mois avec ma meilleure amie  
Dis-moi ? je parie que t'as bien rie de moi  
  
Ça mon vieux tu vas...  
Ça mon vieux tu vas...  
Ça mon vieux tu vas me le payer  
La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid  
Et tu vas te glacer d'effroi  
En constatant qu'mon appétit  
Et loin d'être petit, petit,  
Tu peux prendre tes jambes à ton cou  
Vite avant que je te le torde  
Ce qui ressemblerait encore beaucoup à ce que 

Parvati aura ce soir

  
Tu regrettes tes écarts  
Mais maintenant c'est trop tard  
Mon vieux t'es un connard  
Avec un grand C,  
Fallait pas commencer

Alors, prit par une inspiration soudaine, Harry se mit à courir pour rejoindre le bientôt ex-couple. Etrangement, sa course effrénée fut un interrompu par un flash au ralenti : Le jeune homme courrait, bravant le vent qui lui soufflait les cheveux dans le petit maillot rouge que Pamela Anderson portait si bien dans une série Américaine Moldu de Malibu que nous ne nommerons pas. 

Ses seins inexistant se balançaient au rythme de ses pas et c'est environ 3h47, et 18 secondes plus tard qu'il atteignit le micro. Il se jeta alors dessus et le lança tel un footballeur américain à Voldemort. Ce dernier, qui, si il avait possédé une once d'intelligence, ne l'aurait pas rattraper, se rua dessus en dégommant tout le monde sur son passage. Effectivement, Harry était un attrapeur et non un batteur. Il avait lancer le micro à plus de 10 mètres de Voldemort en partant vers l'ouest. 

Lorsqu'il l'eut attraper, tout le monde retint son souffle. Quelle horreur allait donc pouvoir chanter le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Une éternité sembla se passer et tout le monde devenait violet. 

Le silence était intense et même les fantômes commençaient à s'étouffer. On put même apercevoir une boule de paille typique des vieux Western, balayer la salle d'un souffle mort. 

Et c'est alors que … 

(star mania-" le blues du businessman ")  
_J'aurais voulu être un artiste  
Pour pouvoir faire mon numéro  
Quand les balais se posent sur la piste  
À Poudlard ou Godric's Holow  
J'aurais voulu être un chanteur  
Pour pouvoir crier qui je suis  
J'aurais voulu être un auteur  
Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie  
Pour pouvoir inventer ma vie_

La salle entière resta médusée après ces quelques paroles. Qui aurait cru que Voldemort avait un talent caché ? Et quel talent ! Il avait fait exploser les tympans de six Serpentard, trois Serdaigle, deux Gryffondor et deux Poufsouffle. Les représentants de cette dernière maison se faisait de plus en plus rare. C'est alors que Dobby arriva, tel Speedy Gonzalez, chargé d'un plateau de citrons. Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur lui, et, en moins de deux secondes, les fruits volaient sur le mage noir, accompagné de quelques cris bien innocents :

_ Le limon ! le limon ! le limon ! 

_ Non, c'est impossible ! les NC-17 n'existent plus sur ff.net, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs ma petite chatte, chuchota Rogue à l'oreille de Mc Gonagall, bien que tout le monde l'ait entendu. Cette dernière rougit à l'annonce de ce surnom, si souvent prononcé . 

Pendant ce temps là, Voldemort se protégeait toujours des citrons envahisseur. Mais lorsque l'un deux un peu plus juteux lui glissa dans les mains, il en perdit le micro qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, jusqu'aux mains de …

Draco Malfoy !

(Patrick Fiori-" Déchiré ")

__

Déchiré

Je suis un homme partagé  
Déchiré  
Entre deux hommes que j'aime  
Entre deux hommes qui m'aiment  
Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ?

Alors que les rires fusaient de partout, le jeune homme tendit piteusement son micro à Crabbe en l'attente d'une réponse.

(Jacques Dutronc-" J'aime les filles ")

__

J'aime les filles de chez Poudlard

J'aime les filles de Serpentard

J'aime même Pansy 

C'est pour vous dire

Que j'lai prends toutes 

Et que c'est pas fini

Les rires redoublèrent, et, pour ne pas s'infliger un peu plus ce supplice, Crabbe le redonna au pauvre petit blond désespéré qui se remit à chanter.

(Michel Polnareff-"on ira tous au paradis ")_  
On ira tous au paradis_

sauf moi

je suis cocu, pire qu'un moldu

et par Crabbe ! ! ! ! ! !

Et quand papa va savoir ça,

J'vais être mal

Y'a plus d'espoir j'voudrais mourir … 

_ D'accord, s'écria Voldi qui se sentait oublié depuis qu'on ne lui lançait plus de citrons. 

Le souffle vert de l'avada kedavra porta le micro du défunt dans les airs. Hedwige fit alors son apparition et attrapa l'objet dans son bec.

_ Hedwige donne le moi ! Faut pas que Voldemort rechante ! Il y a déjà bien assez de morts ! 

La chouette se dirigea vers son maître, mais, lorsqu'il tendit son bras vers elle, elle se retourna brusquement vers Voldemort et alla se nicher sur son épaule, trahissant ainsi Harry. ( Action déjà attendue depuis plusieurs tomes) (Merci les prévisions de Mme Trelawney dans la gazette du sorcier, lol !) 

_ Hedwige, tu pues ! 

_ Euh … C'est moi, chuchota Ron.

Harry tourna les yeux et vit Hermione se boucher le nez. 

_ Hedwige, comment as-tu pu ! dit Harry en essayant de reprendre la face. 

_ Tu n'avais qu'à me donner du miam hiboux hier, maintenant, c'est trop tard, lui répondit la chouette.

_ Hedwige, je veux bien que tu me trahisses, mais, avec lui … ? C'est encore pire que Draco avec Crabbe ! 

_ Il y a une raison tout à fait rationnel à ça.

Elle prit alors une voix de star wars comme dans l'épisode 5 avant de déclaré :

_ Harry, je suis … ta mère ! 

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Hurla Harry, se jetant à terre, levant les bras au ciel comme un signe de prière tandis que Voldi regardait le volatile amoureusement. Amoureusement … ? explication : 

_ Et moi, je suis ton père.

Harry se redressa en un éclair.

_ Oh, bah ça va alors. Tu sais, pour l'héritage … dit-t-il en secouant sa robe innocemment. 

Tout le monde regarda la scène avec horreur. Espérons que cette petite retrouvaille familiale n'inspirerait pas de chanson au mage noir … 

_ Mais ? Et les cigognes ? Demanda Hermione avec tristesse. 

_ Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, confia Ron tout en posant un main sur ses épaules, le regard paternel. 

C'est alors qu'une main timide et tremblante se leva.

_ Oui, le petit gros au fond ? Intima Voldemort en désignant le jeune homme du doigt. 

_ Mais euh … Harry, il ressemble beaucoup à James Potter … Et depuis quand une chouette ça parle ? Questionna Neville. 

_ Avada Kedavra ! fut sa seule réponse. 

_ Il a gâché tout l'effet qu'on voulait faire, c'est pas juste , hulula Hedwige en s'envolant par la fenêtre, lançant un regard tueur à Harry. 

Après cela, Voldi se remit à chanter, alors qu'Harry et Ron semblait avoir une petite discussion.

(Roméo et Juliette-" Les rois du monde ") 

__

Les mages du monde … 

_ Tu sais, tu peux te rapprocher, dit Harry à Ron. L'odeur est passée. 

Mais Ron fit mine de l'ignoré et détourna la tête. Harry, surpris, tenta une nouvelle approche. 

_ Tu crois qu'Hermione est au courant pour les choses du sexe ? dit t'il en rigolant comme un phoque. 

_ Parlons-en d'Hermione, faux frère, répliqua Ron sèchement. 

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Harry. 

_ Tu crois que j'ai pas compris pour qui Hermione chantait cette chanson ? Je croyais que l'on était ami et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est prendre ce que je veux derrière mon dos.

_ Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle craquait pour mon intelligence incroyable, mon irrésistible beauté … 

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort termina sa chanson : . 

_ Les mages du monde … 

Observant l'unique personne qui avait la folie de l'écouter, le mage noir balança le micro à la chinoise qui trémoussait son cul sans aucun rythme avec la musique. 

_ Tiens poupée ! S'écria-t-il lorsque Cho l'attrapa. 

(Mylène Farmer-" Libertine ")

_Cendre de lune, petite bulle d'écume  
Poussée par le vent je brûle et je m'enrhume  
Entre mes dunes, reposent mes infortunes  
C'est nue que j'apprends la vertu  
_

En se trémoussant, la Serdaigle s'approcha du survivant et commença à le stripteaser. Soit disant sensuellement, elle s'abaissa langoureusement et descendit son pantalon. En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry qui se prêtait au jeu, se retrouva en slip devant un parterre de filles hystériques. 

__

  
Je je, suis libertine  
Je suis une catin  
Je je, suis si fragile  
Qu'on me tienne la main

Face à cette invitation, Harry lui prit la main et saisit le micro.

(Lorie-" Besoin d'amour ") 

__

Tu vois, c'est pas la peine  
De m'chanter un air d'opéra  
Un p'tit "texto" qui dis je t'aime  
Et ça me va

_ Un quoi ? Interrogea Neville en ressuscitant et en s'écroulant de nouveau.

__

Moi j'ai besoin d'amour  
Des bisous, des câlins  
J'en veux tous les jours  
J'suis comme ça

Hypnotisée par son ignoble façon de se trémousser les fesses, Hermione s'avança du brun et lui glissa un billet dans le slip.

_ Allez mon beau, bouge ton corps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

__

  
Quand j'ai besoin d'amour  
Tout les moments "love"  
Moi je suis vraiment pour  
J'suis comme ça  
Au fond de moi  


Cho, qui était toujours entrain de lorgner Harry, sentit une main de force surhumaine l'agripper par les cheveux et lui exploser la tête contre le plancher. 

_ Il est à moi espèce de conne, dit Ginny en la lâchant. Toi tu n'es que la ratée dans karaté, tu ne le mérites pas.

_ Et toi tu n'es que le rot dans poireau, espèce de carotte.

A cette effroyable insulte, la rousse s'empara du micro que tenait toujours l'objet de ses fantasmes et se mit à chanter.

(Roméo et Juliette-" Le duel ")

Ginny :

__

Cho, Cho, tu vas mourir  
Cho, Cho, fini de rire.  
Tu n'es qu'un rat, non, tu es pire  
Ton âme boite mais toi tu crois courir  
Le son de ta voix ta façon de marcher  
Tout, tout en toi me donne la nausée  
Cho, Cho, je vais te tuer

Cho :

__

Ginny, regarde-toi  
Tu as de l'esprit mais tu n'as que ça  
Tu n'es qu'une bouffonne un poète raté  
Et quand j'entends ton nom  
Je me bouche le nez maintenant c'est terminé  
Depuis cette soirée je n'ai qu'une idée  
Enfin ma patience va être récompensée  
Ginny, je vais te tuer  


Après ces chaleureuses paroles, une petite baston bien innocente avec couteaux et armes à feu débuta. Dans le chaos le plus total que ce face à face instaura, Dobby réussit à se glisser entre les jambes de Cho et lui piqua le micro.

(Les enfoirés-"La chanson des restos ")

__

Aujourd'hui, on a plus le droit

Ni d'avoir faim ni d'avoir froid

Dépassé le chacun pour soit

Quand je pense à toi je pense à moi

Je ne connais pas le grand soir

J'veux juste à manger et à boire

Un peu de pain et de chaleur

Dans les cuisines, les cuisines de l'école.

Seule contre tous, Hermione se mit à applaudir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pendant que plusieurs élèves manifestaient leur mécontentement face à l'arrêt de la baston Ginny vs Cho. Prêts à se jeter sur elle, ils ne furent interrompus que par la voix de Ron qui commençait à s'élever dans les airs, en effet, le jeune homme était capable de tout pour sauver sa brune.

(Daniel Balavoine-" Le chanteur ")

_Je m'présente, je m'appelle Ronnie  
J'voudrais bien réussir ma vie, être aimé_

Il lança un regard langoureux à Hermione mais cette dernière était occupée par celui d'Harry qui semblait lui dire que c'était vraiment mal partit. 

__

  
Etre beau gagner de l'argent

Le survivant fut prit d'un soudain et inexplicable fou rire.

  
Puis surtout être intelligent

Harry était maintenant écroulé par terre et tenait son ventre comme s'il avait subit un endoloris.

Pour sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il restait à sa famille, Ginny fit un " pouce " à Cho et alla se saisir du micro.

(Zazie-"Tout le monde ") 

__

Tout le monde il est beau

Tous les élèves survivants la regardèrent et firent non de la tête. Mais la jeune fille insista.

__

Tout le monde il est beau

Les élèves répétèrent leur geste et Ginny ne put que s'avouer vaincue, laissant le micro tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd. Cho le prit et voulut terminer ce que son ennemie n'avait pas eu le temps d'achever.

__

Quitte à faire de la peine au p'tit Voldie…

_ Avada Kedavra.

Cho s'écroula dans une mare de sang.

_ C'est vrai quoi, expliqua le mage noir, il n'y a qu'Hedwigeounette qui peut m'appeler comme ça. 

Discrètement, la rousse s'approcha du cadavre mutilé et lui demanda avec un sourire :

_ Cho, t'es morte ?

La Serdaigle releva sa figure en lambeaux.

_ Oui.

_ Mouhahaha ! ! ! ! !S'écria Ginny avec un air sadique.

Tous les élèves, en entendant ce rire propre à tous les mages noirs, se retournèrent vers la jeune fille et observèrent son bras droit. Après cinq minutes où l'on entendit les Avada Kedavra voler, les étudiants de Poudlard semblèrent être traverser d'une lueur d'intelligence et fixèrent finalement le bras gauche où devait se trouver la marque des ténèbres. A leur grand étonnement, un petit tatoo comme on en trouve dans les boites de céréales reposait sur sa peau. Le petit cœur était presque effacé, mais on arrivait tout de même à lire : " I love Harry ".

A la mort de Cho, le micro s'était mis à rouler et Ron ne put que l'attraper lorsqu'il arriva à ses pieds. 

(Alizée-" J'en ai marre ")

__

J'en ai marre de ceux qui rient

Avec des crèmes canaris

Qui s'lamentent pas et qui vivent

Toujours avec un sourire.

J'en ai marre de ceux qui m'usent

A m'faire réviser mes BUSES

Marre de la fête de Noël

J'finis toujours en violet

J'en ai marre de la p'tite sœur

Qui s'tappe bien trop d'bières au beurre.

Marre de cette saleté d'Harry

Qui m'prends pour un abruti

Il passe sa vie à lorgner

Le cul de ma fiancée

J'en ai marre d'en avoir marre.

  
Choqué par ses horribles paroles, Cédric se sentit obligé de sortir de terre et alla gifler Harry. Le survivant s'empara alors du micro.

(Christophe-" Aline ")

__

Et j'ai crié, crié, Cédric, pour que tu reviennes  
Et j'ai pleuré, pleuré, j'te jure, j'l'ai pas matté.  
  
Hermione, se demandant de quelle fiancée Ron pouvait bien parler, attrapa le micro.

(Lorie-"Près de moi ")

__

Si tu pouvais me parler oh rien qu'une fois,  
Je te dirais ce que tu ne vois pas,  
Si tu pouvais me baiser je pourrais te dire  
Qu'Harry est un ami rien que ça !   
  
Ron abasourdi, heureux, excité, et pleins d'autres épithètes du genre, se rapprocha de la jeune fille. 

__

Hé! Ronnie, c'est un grand vide quand tu n'es pas là  
Je crois qu'tu ne le sais même pas  
Parfois j'aimerais qu'tu me prennes dans tes bras  
J'ai besoin de toi près de moi!  
  
Le roux lui prit le micro des mains pour lui répondre. 

(Stéphanie de Monaco-" Ouragan ")

__

Comme un ouragan  
Qui passait sur moi,  
Hermione t'as tout emporté.  
Maintenant j'ai envie  
De t'mettre dans mon lit  
On ne pourra plus m'arrêter.  


Hermione, ravie, lui arracha le micro, un sourire aux lèvres.

(Luck Mervil-" Lady Marmelade ")

__

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi

Ron, actuellement l'adolescent boutonneux le plus heureux du monde, prit à son tour l'objet magique.

(Yannick-" Fais ce qu'il te plait ") 

__

Vas-y fais fais fais  
Ce qu'il te plaît plaît plaît  
Laisse-toi aller hé  
Laisse ton cœur guider tes pas  
Vas-y fais fais fais  
Ce qu'il te plaît plaît plaît  
Fais toi plaisir  


_ C'est vrai fais-toi plaisir, finit-il d'une voix suave.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras façon tango et lui roula le patin du siècle. Elle le regarda d'un air énamouré et jeta le micro comme un bouquet de mariée, avant de sauter sur le dos de son nouveau petit copain comme s'il s'agissait d'un cheval et quitta ainsi la grande salle.

Soudain absorbé par l'entrain extrêmement communicatif qui émanait du nouveau couple, le professeur Rogue attrapa le micro au vol en défonçant trois gamines de Serdaigle au passage. Il sauta sur la table des professeurs et se mit à chanter façon Elvis Presley avec un déhanchement hors paire. 

(Pow Wow-"Le lion est mort ce soir ")

__

A Poudlard, terrible Poudlard

Voldie arrive ce soir.

Va Granger, p'tite intello

Weasley te prend ce soir. 

Complètement dans le moove, Rogue glissa le long de la table et se retrouva à genou devant un parterre d'élèves en furie. 

__

  
Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe

Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe Oh wimboweee Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe Oh wimbowe 

Ah ! Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Oh wimboweee ! ! ! ! !

Alors qu'une blonde quelconque allait se jeter sur son professeur pour lui ôter sa robe, Dumbledore s'approcha de Severus et lui arracha le micro des mains.

_ Pitié, dit le vieil homme, je préfère quand Voldie chante.

Et il lança l'objet magique au mage noir. Seulement voilà, le directeur avait besoin d'un peu plus d'entraînement et le micro accrocha Harry au passage, le propulsant vers son ennemi de toujours et l'obligeant à partager un duo.

(Lorie-"Je serai ta meilleure amie ") _  
_

Voldie : On se connaît depuis  
quelque temps  


Harry : Depuis que t'as tué mes parents.

__

Voldie : Même si on se parlait peu souvent   


Harry : C'est sur à un an j'avais pas de dents

__

Voldie :C'est vrai, tu lis en moi  
comme dans un livre ouvert

Harry : Mais ça c'est que quand j'ai nettoyé mes lunettes

__

Voldie :Je te sens si fragile  
le cœur à découvert

Harry : Ah bon ?

__

Voldie :J'ai envie qu'on se dise  
tous nos moindres secrets

Harry : Je me suis branlé en pensant à Ron hier soir…

__

Voldie : Car je resterai, ton meilleur ami

Ils se prirent bras dessus bras dessous et chantèrent en chœur. _  
  
{Refrain:}  
Je serai là, toujours pour toi  
N'importe où quand tu voudras  
Je serai, toujours le même  
un peu con quand même  
Prêt à faire des folies  
Je serai, même si la vie  
nous sépare  
Celui qui te redonnera l'espoir  
On ne laissera rien au hasard  
Car tu sais que je resterai  
ton meilleur ami  
_

Ron, à poil, en tirant Hermione par un de ses seins.

_ Et moi, je suis quoi ?

_ Putain Ron ! S'exclama la jeune fille en le tournant vers la sortie. On a pas le temps.

__

  
Et si dès fois on se chamaille  
Pour un garçon ou pour un détail  
Tout pour toi, tout pour moi  
J'ai bien l'impression  
qu'on se ressemble,  
on est bien ensemble  
J'ai envie qu'on se parle  
de tout et de rien  
Car je resterai  
ton meilleur ami

Sous un éclair de lucidité, lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Harry se permit un léger commentaire :

_ C'était pas censé dire la vérité ?

Et c'est sous le regard interrogateur de tous les êtres restés vivants de la pièce que le couple lâcha le micro. 

Et, alors que le rideau commençait à se refermer, tous les morts se relevèrent et se prirent bras dessus bras dessous, en faisant un cortège dans la pièce.

(Lorie-" A vingt ans ")

_À 15 ans  
On est tous débile  
À 15 ans  
Tout est impossible  
On traverse la salle, en chantant  
Et la mort c'est le plus important  
À 15 ans  
  
_C'est sur cette image humor/drama/G/Nc-17/romance hétéro/slash/mystery/songfic/poetry/horror/supernatural/etc… que le rideau se referma. 

****

THE FIN Y AL CABO _  
  
_PS : Excusez-nous ! ! ! !

Nous tenons à signaler que ni Lorie ni Alizée ne font parties de nos amis.

ANGE et HERMICHOCOS ! ! ! ! ! !

__

  


  
  


  


  



End file.
